


Wąwozy stali i światła

by Pochodnia (kasssumi)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, pierwsza randka, pierwszy pocałunek
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2295032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/pseuds/Pochodnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tłumaczenie.</p><p>Wszechświat konspiruje przeciwko Johnny’emu Stormowi i zmusza go do zaliczenia fizyki na ostatnim roku studiów. Ale jest w porządku. Johnny ma dobrego korepetytora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wąwozy stali i światła

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [canyons of steel and light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1337560) by [apollothyme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollothyme/pseuds/apollothyme). 



> Betowała [Heidi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidi1611/pseuds/Heidi1611).

— O mój Boże, nie mogę. Nie mogę oddychać. Powietrza. Muszę wyjść.

— Jedyne, co musisz — Peter kopie Johnny’ego w łydkę pod stołem, a Johnny wydaje z siebie krótki okrzyk i opada na krzesło, zanim może uciec — to skupić się i uczyć.

— Ale nie mogę, Peter. Nie mogę. W głowie mi się miesza, duszę się, moja dusza boleje i jest nieszczęśliwa. Umieram, naprawdę.

Peter zerka znad podręcznika, ale nie unosi głowy z dłoni, żeby spojrzeć szyderczo na Johnny’ego.

— Proszę bardzo, dramatyzuj ile wlezie. Może dodaj też konfetti. Niech poczuję głębię twoich uczuć i zacznę zastanawiać się, co się kryje pod tym zniewalającym aktorstwem.

Johnny rzuca w niego długopisem.

— Nie musisz być takim chujem.

— Wzajemnie.

Johnny wzdycha i zmusza się do siedzenia prosto, przez co jest wyższy niż Peter i status quo jest po jego stronie.

Bardzo możliwe, że mózg Johnny’ego roztopił się od nauki fizyki przez dwie godziny non stop i cokolwiek zrobi lub powie – nie ma sensu.

Nie żartował, kiedy mówił, że miesza mu się w głowie.

Johnny jest z natury aktywną, szybko kroczącą przez życie osobą, zawsze szukającą czegoś nowego, lepszego, większego. To całe siedzenie i kopanie swojego mózgu liczbami i innymi rzeczami, jak zasady dynamiki Newtona, Eulera i chuj wie kogo jeszcze, to nie dla niego. Nawet nie musi się tego gówna uczyć. Studiuje ekonomię, do cholery, ale jego liberalny, popieprzony uniwersytet zarządził sobie, że fizyka jest obowiązkowa dla wszystkich.

A Johnny zdecydował sobie, że wzięcie tych zajęć w ostatnim roku i opuszczenie połowy wykładów to świetny pomysł. Nie, nie jest najlepszym podejmowaczem decyzji na świecie.

— Możemy, proszę, proszę, proszę, zrobić sobie przerwę? Pięć minut, najwyżej dziesięć — błaga Johnny, naprawdę szczerze błaga, składając ręce i patrząc na Petera wzrokiem szczeniaczka.

— Dobra — zgadza się Peter i wzdycha cierpiętniczo, mimo że wygląda na zadowolonego z chwili przerwy od fizyki i narzekania Johnny’ego. Johnny go nie wini. Też chce uciec od swojego narzekania. To całkowicie racjonalne i zrozumiałe życzenie.

Wychodzą na zewnątrz, aby odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem i po gorącą kawę. Zabrali książki i plecaki ze sobą, tak na wszelki wypadek.

— Hej, stary, wiem, że jestem wrzodem na dupie…

— No, tak jakby — kpi Peter. Unosi ręce w geście przeprosin, kiedy Johnny patrzy na niego pochmurnym wzrokiem, ale bez przekonania.

— Ale naprawdę doceniam, że poświęcasz swój czas, aby mi z tym pomóc. Gdybyś kiedyś czegokolwiek ode mnie potrzebował, to daj znać.

— Czegokolwiek? — Peter unosi z zaskoczenia brwi.

Johnny wywraca oczami.

— O ile jest legalne, stać mnie na to i nie jest obleśne. Jak dobry obiad czy coś.

— Co? Jak na randce? — Peter otwiera nieco szerzej oczy, jakby był zaskoczony, że zadał to pytanie. Pociera kark i przestępuje z nogi na nogę, co wywołuje uśmiech na twarzy Johnny’ego.

Po raz pierwszy od pierwszego spotkania dwa miesiące temu Johnny tak naprawdę patrzy na Petera Parkera. Reed ich sobie przedstawił, kiedy usłyszał, jak Johnny narzeka, że potrzebuje pomocy z fizyką, a Peter mówi, że potrzebuje dodatkowej gotówki. Pomimo że każde korepetycje z Peterem rozpuszczają jego mózg z smutną papkę, to ogólnie były dobrym pomysłem, z którego obaj czerpią korzyści. Gdyby nie one, to pewnie by się nie poznali.

Peter studiuje biologię i wygląda częściowo na nerda, a częściowo na skatera. Nosi obszerne bluzy i każdego ranka jeździ do uniwersytetu na deskorolce, ale jednocześnie nosi absurdalne, hipsterskie okulary i mówi naukowo, jakby to był jego drugi język. Ma duże, sarnie oczy i łobuzerski uśmiech; parę razy Johnny myślał o zamknięciu go pocałunkiem w ten nieuważny, “proszę przestań pieprzyć o tym, jaki Newton jest świetny” sposób. Jest też piekielnie zabawny, miły dla oka i łatwo się z nim rozmawia.

Jak Johnny tak teraz myśli, to nie jest pewny, dlaczego nigdy wcześniej nie pomyślał o zaproszeniu Petera na randkę. Pewnie dlatego, że do teraz uważał go za heteryka, co jest jego dość dużym błędem. Żaden heteroseksualny mężczyzna nie zna i nie wielbi tak bardzo Sebastiana Stana, a Peter jest bez wątpienia jego największym fanem.

Johnny go nie osądza. Jego serce bije w obie strony, ma idealny wzrok i kurde, Sebastian Stan jest gorący.

— Absolutnie — mówi Johnny, kompletnie nie mogąc powstrzymać się przed szczerzeniem jak idiota. — W następny piątek. Przyjdę o siódmej?

Ogłupiały Peter kiwa głową, jakby nie wierzył, że to naprawdę się dzieje. Przez pięć sekund uśmiechają się do siebie jak para przystojnych idiotów, aż w końcu udaje im się ogarnąć i wracają do biblioteki.

Ale to w porządku. Nagle uczenie się fizyki z Peterem w miłym, wygodnym kącie biblioteki nie brzmi jak zły pomysł.

Johnny żałuje tej myśli pięć minut później, kiedy Peter każe mu zrobić całą stronę ćwiczeń, przez co Johnny chce walić głową w blat i wypłakać całą wodę z organizmu, aż zostanie po nim tylko suchy worek skóry. Sue miała rację. Johnny naprawdę jest królem dramatu. Kładzie głowę na blat i jęczy, kiedy próbuje podnieść ołówek i orientuje się, że nawet to go męczy.

— No dalej — Peter tyka go swoją stopą, a potem opiera ją o niego — pozwolę ci wybrać restaurację, jeśli je zrobisz.

Johnny unosi głowę na cal i patrzy na Petera swoim najbardziej urażonym spojrzeniem.

— I tak miałem wybrać restaurację.

— Co? I nie zamierzałeś zapytać mnie o zdanie? — Peter wydaje z siebie dźwięk “tsk tsk” i kręci palcem na Johnny’ego, ale uśmiecha się i nadal dotyka swoją stopą nogi Johnny’ego, więc jest w porządku.

— Chciałem cię zabrać w fajne miejsce. To by była niespodzianka i byłbyś wtedy cały “Och, Johnny, tu jest cudnie”, a ja bym na to “dla ciebie tylko najlepsze, złotko”. Miało być naprawdę romantycznie.

Peter wybucha śmiechem, odrzucając głowę do tyłu i pokazując długą szyję.

— Zadziwia mnie, jak szybko to wszystko wymyśliłeś.

Johnny śmieje się z nim i puka palcem w skroń.

— Wszystko jest tutaj.

Uśmiech Petera jest pełen czułości i adoracji, a Johnny czuje się dumny, że to on ten uśmiech wywołał. Znowu bierze ołówek i patrzy na zadania. Potrafi to zrobić. Uczył się tego, a Peter jest tuż obok, zawsze chętny do pomocy i Johnny nie da się pokonać jakimś zadaniom z fizyki.

Peter kupuje mu tabliczkę czekolady w nagrodę, że wykonał wszystkie ćwiczenia w mniej niż pół godziny – ach! wypchaj się, fizyko! — i Johnny wraca do domu z uśmiechem na twarzy i myślami o przyszłej randce w głowie.

Powiedział Peterowi, że zabierze go w fajne miejsce, ale Johnny tak właściwie nie zna żadnych miejsc, które kwalifikowałby się jako “fajne” i nadal byłyby eleganckie z randkową atmosferą. Na dodatek Peter wydaje się typem, który lubi tematyczne restauracje, więc Johnny spędza dwie godziny tej nocy na poszukiwaniu odpowiedniej miejscówki, nie zważając na ceny. Pierwsza randka to pierwsza randka, a misja Johnny’ego to zaimponować, oczarować i zachwycić.

Po obiedzie będą musieli coś zrobić. Kino odpada, bo nie można tam rozmawiać, a Johnny zawsze uważał, że siedzenie w ciszy przez dwie godziny jest niezręczne. To może spacer w parku? Peter wydaje się typem artystycznym, więc Johnny mógłby nauczyć się kilku losowych imion i terminów i zabrać go do małej galerii sztuki, gdzie mógłby dalej imponować Peterowi swoją niesamowitą wiedzą o sztuce.

Ale jaką galerię powinien wybrać? Obrazy, fotografia czy rzeźba?

— Hej, Sue! — woła Johnny, nie odrywając oczu od laptopa, czytając Wikipedię. Po kilku sekundach Sue zagląda do jego sypialni.

— Tak? — pyta.

— Interesuje cię sztuka, prawda? Co jest najlepsze na pierwszą randkę, obrazy, fotografia czy rzeźba?

— Zależy od osoby — mówi Sue, wzruszywszy ramionami. — Kim jest ta szczęściara?

— Właściwie to facet. Peter, znajomy Reeda.

— Twój nerdowski korepetytor fizyki z wielkimi okularami? Nie wiedziałam, że go lubisz. — Sue opiera się o framugę i patrzy na Johnny’ego z zamyśleniem, przez co Johnny chce uciec spojrzeniem w bok ze wstydu. Oczywiście tego nie robi. Z Sue trzeba być twardym, bo inaczej wyczuje strach i koniec. Odpowiada Johnny’emu dopiero po skończeniu przeszukiwania duszy Johnny’ego, czy cokolwiek robiła. — Kilka razy widziałam go z aparatem. Zabierz go na wystawę zdjęć.

Puszcza mu oczko i wychodzi, a Johnny krzyczy za nią:

— Dziękuję!

A więc wystawa zdjęć.

Resztę nocy Johnny spędza na zapamiętywaniu terminów fotograficznych, które podała mu Wikipedia, a kolejny dzień na zapamiętywaniu znanych fotografów.

Sue unosi brew, kiedy widzi go z magazynem fotograficznym i rzuca, że Johnny bardziej się stara z tą randką niż z innymi. W odpowiedzi Johnny pokazuje jej język.

To prawda, że zazwyczaj nie wkłada tyle wysiłku w zaimponowanie komuś, ale zazwyczaj Johnny idzie na randki z ludźmi, którzy nie byli świadkami, jak jęczał przez pięć minut i jojczył nad ekstremalnie trudnymi zadaniami z fizyki. Ze wszystkich ludzi, których Johnny wziął na randkę, Peter zna go najlepiej i widział jego najgorsze zachowanie, czyli Johnny musi bardziej się postarać, jeśli chce, aby Peter widział go w innym, lepszym świetle.

Do piątku Johnny zna nazwiska, historię i prace piętnastu różnych fotografów, wśród których czwórka ma wystawione prace w galerii, którą wybrał, więc jest gotowy zaimponować i olśnić. No i oczywiście Peter musi odwołać wszystko niemal w ostatniej minucie. Wysyła SMSa, że musi zabrać ciotkę do szpitala, że mu naprawdę przykro, może mogliby przełożyć randkę na jutro?

Johnny odsyła “pewnie” bez zawahania. Nie ma innych planów i nie jest kolosalnym fiutem, wiadomo więc, że nie będzie wkurzony na Petera, że musi zabrać ciotkę do szpitala. Dzwoni do restauracji, odwołując rezerwację, zadowolony, że przynajmniej został wystawiony, kiedy był jeszcze w domu.

Przez następne dwie godziny SMSuje z Peterem, dzięki czemu odkrywa, że ciocia Petera ma na imię May i że przez ostatnie dni miała zawroty głowy. To nie jest nagły wypadek, ale ostrożny zawsze ubezpieczony. Wujek Petera utknął w pracy, więc Peter, będąc dobrym bratankiem, zaoferował, że ją zabierze.

Kiedy trochę po dziewiątej Peter wysyła SMSa, że są w domu cali i zdrowi, a ciocia May czuje się trochę lepiej, Johnny waha się tylko chwilę, zanim wysyła szybko “nadal masz ochote na kolacje?”.

Peter długo nie odpowiada, a Johnny korzysta z tej chwili, aby produktywnie chodzić dookoła pokoju, pościelić swoje już pościelone łóżko, zerkać co dziesięć sekund na siebie w lustrze i zjeść całą babeczkę, którą przyniosła mu wcześniej mama. On sam nie rozumie tego ostatniego.

A kiedy odpowiedź w końcu nadchodzi, jest to tylko proste “niedaleko mnie jest naprawde dobra indyjska knajpka”, adres i “do zoba za pol godz?”. Johnny w dziesięć minut ubiera się i wychodzi.

— Mam nadzieję, że lubisz jedzenie ostrzejsze niż to serwowane w piekle, bo robią tu naprawdę ostre curry, które jest dosłownie najlepszą rzeczą na świecie — mówi mu od razu Peter, co brzmi uprzejmie i płynnie, ale to, jak szczerzy się od ucha do ucha i co chwilę ogląda się na Johnny’ego, mówi co innego.

— Też ciebie witam — wyszeptał Johnny prosto w ucho Petera, poruszając oddechem jego nadal mokre od prysznica włosy. To, że Peter tak się spieszył, żeby się z nim spotkać, i założył ładną marynarkę – Johnny nie wiedział, że Peter taką posiada – uszczęśliwia Johnny’ego. Bardzo.

Więc może Peter Parker kręci go bardziej, niż myślał. Może.

— Mam nadzieję, że twoja ciotka szybko wyzdrowieje — mówi Johnny, kiedy już siedzą przy stoliku w kącie. — Jesteś blisko z ciotką i wujkiem?

Peter na chwilę spogląda w bok, ale szybko wraca spojrzeniem do Johnny’ego i uśmiecha się lekko.

— Moi rodzice umarli, kiedy byłem dzieckiem. Ciocia May i wujek Ben otrzymali opiekę nade mną i, cóż, od tego czasu w sumie byli moimi rodzicami.

Johnny waha się, co powiedzieć. “Przykro mi” brzmi tak chłodno, jak bezmyślnie rzucone puste zdanie. “Przykro mi z powodu twojej straty” jest zbyt formalne.

— Wydawała się urocza. Twój wujek pewnie też jest świetny.

— To prawda — mówi Peter, uśmiechając się, już zrelaksowany. — Jak jest z tobą?

— Nadal żyję z rodzicami. Mają tu mieszkanie, więc opuszczanie Manhattanu nie miało sensu, skoro tu wszystko jest. — Johnny urywa na chwilę, ale kontynuuje. — Sue i ja jesteśmy adoptowani. Nigdy nie spotkałem biologicznych rodziców, ale parę lat temu Sue spotkała biologicznego ojca i był… — Johnny marszczy nos i nie kończy.

— Tak źle?

— No, i to też smutne, wiesz? Chciał od niej pieniędzy. Powiedziała mi, że pokazała mu środkowy palec i odeszła, ale jestem pewny, że przedtem dała mu wszystko, co miała w portfelu. — Johnny odchyla się na krześle i uderza dłońmi w kolana, jakby chciał przełamać jakieś zaklęcie na nie rzucone. — Ale jest w porządku. Mama i tata są wspaniałymi rodzicami, najlepszymi, o jakich moglibyśmy prosić, a tylko to się liczy.

Peter uśmiecha się i odwraca do Johnny’ego z pytaniem na ustach, ale jednak marszczy nos i nie mówi nic, a niech Johnny będzie przeklęty, jeśli Peter marszczący nos nie jest jednym z najbardziej uroczych rzeczy, jakie widział. O kurde, Johnny ma przesrane. Ma naprawdę przesrane.

Peter nie zauważa wewnętrznego monologu w głowie Johnny’ego, a zamiast tego wyjaśnia:

— Chciałem zapytać, co chcesz robić po studiach, ale nie chcę brzmieć na takiego, co cię sprawdza.

Johnny śmieje się, patrząc w zdumieniu na Petera.

— To jest randka, co innego mamy robić?

— Wiem, ale, no, zawsze czułem się niezręcznie, rozmawiając o sobie przez dwie godziny. — Peter urywa, aby pomyśleć, po czym kontynuuje: — Ale w sumie masz rację. Znaczy, moglibyśmy zgadywać? Zamiast rozmawiania, zagralibyśmy w szarady, żeby poznać się lepiej, ale jestem pewny, że to gorsze.

Johnny znowu się śmieje i jest nieco niezręcznie – okej, niesamowicie niezręcznie – ale nie w zły sposób? To bardziej niezręcznie z rodzaju “nadal cię lubię, więc jest spoko”, co Johnny’emu nie przeszkadza. To i tak musiało się stać. Na wszystkich randkach są niezręczne momenty.

Zamawiają u kelnera curry z kurczakiem, curry z krewetkami i przystawkę lub chleb naan. Peter wygląda, jakby za sekundę miał wziąć szpadel i wykopać dziurę, w której mógłby się schować, więc Johnny lituje się nad nim.

— Nie wiem jeszcze, co chcę robić. Tak naprawdę studia nie są dla mnie, ale chcę, aby mama i tata byli dumni, więc oto jestem, studiuję ekonomię, co jest, nie, najnudniejszą rzeczą na świecie.

— Nudniejszą od fizyki? — Peter uśmiecha się chytrze.

— Okej, drugą najnudniejszą.

— Domyślam się więc, że nie chcesz pracować na Wall Street po absolutorium?

Johnny kręci głową ze śmiechem.

— Na pewno nie.

— Więc… — Ciągnie Peter. — Co chcesz potem robić?

— Powiem ci, jak obiecasz, że nie będziesz się śmiał — mówi Johnny, patrząc Peterowi w oczy.

— Nie będę, obiecuję. Słowo harcerza!

— Nigdy nie byłeś harcerzem, prawda?

Peter nie odpowiada, ale robi krzyż na sercu i patrzy na Johnny’ego swoimi niewinnymi oczkami szczeniaczka. Johnny zamyka oczy z większym brakiem zaufania, ale wzdycha i mówi:

— Chcę być kierowcą. Ryzykantem, wyczynowym, Formuły 1. Nie jestem wybredny.

Czeka, ale nie słyszy śmiechu.

— Powinieneś próbować. Znaczy, to niebezpieczne, ale skoro chcesz to robić, to _yolo_.

— Właśnie wygrałeś kolejne pięćdziesiąt punktów do lamerstwa — oznajmia Johnny, unosząc ręce, kiedy Peter narzeka. — Hej, nie ja ustalam zasady. Tak już jest.

Jedzenie jest tak smaczne i ostre jak Peter obiecał, więc oczywiście Johnny kocha je na śmierć, mimo że jego kubki smakowe umierają. Rozmawiają jeszcze trochę, jak to się rozmawia na randkach w połączeniu z rozmowami o szkole, trochę z “skoro ja jestem nerdem, to kim ty jesteś?”, ale Johnny ignoruje tą ostatnią część. Nie jest nerdem, dziękuję bardzo. Ma tylko trzy nerdowskie koszulki, co jest poniżej poziomu na tytuł nerda. Peter z kolei musi mieć ich z pięćdziesiąt.

— Właściwie to dwadzieścia siedem. Ciocia May zabroniła mi kupować więcej, póki nie kupię sobie “prawdziwych ubrań”, więc teraz mam koszulkową przerwę. Ale kubki. Kubki to moi sekretni kochankowie.

Johnny pochyla się do Petera, patrząc na niego z wyrazem twarzy krzyczącym “zawiodłem się na tobie”.

— Ta, zorientowałem się, jak to brzmi, dopiero, kiedy to powiedziałem — dodaje Peter, przez co Johnny się śmieje i wcale nie jest niezręcznie. Johnny jest z tego zadowolony.

Płaci rachunek mówiąc, że to on zaprosił Petera na randkę, więc to on płaci, kompletnie bez subtelności dodając, że Peter może zapłacić następnym razem.

Peter uśmiecha się, miękko, niemal nieśmiało, i zgadza się, co Johnny odbiera za pozytywny znak.

— No, więc jakie masz jeszcze plany na dzisiaj? Daruj, że nie mogłeś mi zaimponować swoimi super fajnymi planami.

— Chciałem cię zabrać na wystawę zdjęć, którą zamknęli… — Johnny zerka na telefon — dziesięć minut temu. Następnym razem?

— Następnym razem.

Idą ramię w ramię blisko budynków, aby ominąć głośny, wieczorny tłum. Peter mieszka niedaleko, więc Johnny oferuje, że go odprowadzi. Nie jest jakoś szczególnie romantyczną osobą, więc pewnie nie złapie się go często na mówieniu “nie chcę, aby ta noc się skończyła”, ale gdyby miałoby się go na tym złapać, to pewnie dzisiaj.

Johnny ma tak bardzo przesrane.

Docierają do domu Petera w około dwadzieścia minut. Światło na ganku jest zapalone i Johnny decyduje się odprowadzić go do drzwi, żeby pożegnać się prywatnie.

— Wiesz, nie spodziewałem się, że ten wieczór tak się potoczy — mówi Peter, patrząc na Johnny’ego oceniająco. Opiera się o drzwi, krzyżuje nogi i chowa ręce do kieszeni, aby wyglądać na zrelaksowanego i pewnego siebie.

— Och? — pyta Johnny, niepewny, co to znaczy. Czy jakoś to spieprzył? Myślał, że dobrze sobie poradził, ale może Peter myśli, że jest, no, za bardzo czepliwy czy coś? Cholera.

— Myślałem, że każesz mi się pieprzyć, kiedy poprosiłem o przełożenie tego.

— Hej! — rzuca Johnny, a Peter unosi defensywnie ręce.

— Przepraszam! Ale nie wiedziałem, nie myślałem, że naprawdę jesteś mną zainteresowany, a przed dzisiejszym wieczorem myślałem, że jesteś trochę dupkiem.

— Ta, ludzie często tak myślą — mówi Johnny, zapamiętując to, mimo że jest świadomy, że nigdy nie będzie o tym myślał. — Ale już nie, prawda?

— Nie, już nie. W sumie jesteś całkiem miły — odpowiada Peter, uśmiechając się do Johnny’ego, jakby wiedział, jak denerwuje go ten połowiczny komplement.

— Cóż, to dobrze, bo ja bardzo cię lubię — oznajmia Johnny tonem niższym o oktawę, podchodząc bliżej do Petera.

Peter patrzy na niego spod rzęs, uśmiechając się niewinnie i udając naiwność, kiedy nie ma ani cala Petera Perkera niewypełnionego sarkazmem i wiedzą. Johnny chce zetrzeć ten uśmieszek z jego twarzy, najchętniej ustami, ale Peter jest pierwszy. Kładzie dłonie na biodrach Johnny’ego i przyciąga go do siebie, całując go leniwie w sposób, który jest głęboko niezaspokajający, bo za krótko i cholernie niesamowicie.

— Do zobaczenia w poniedziałek — mówi Peter w wargi Johnny’ego. Wsunął jedną rękę pod koszulkę Johnny’ego i głaszcze go delikatnie, wywołując u Johnny’ego mimowolne dreszcze. Peter uśmiecha się chytrze.

Drań. Peter jest absolutnym draniem. W sumie dlaczego Johnny tak go lubi?

— Och, i myślę, że ciocia May i wujek Ben wychodzą we wtorek na kolację, więc mógłbyś wpaść — szepcze Peter, przesuwając usta po czarnej skórze szczęki Johnny’ego.

Okej. To dlatego.

— Poniedziałek — odzywa się Johnny.

— I wtorek.

Johnny odsuwa się o krok, zanim zapomną się w sobie lub zostaną przyłapani, biorąc głęboki oddech. Jest wyluzowany i nie robi mu się gorąco przez Petera Nerda Parkera na randce, która nie jest nawet randką, na ganku Petera. Wcale.

— To do zobaczenia — mówi Johnny i, bo może, przysuwa się i całuje szybko Petera w usta, po czym robi w tył zwrot i odchodzi.

W domu Sue naśmiewa się z niego i jego głupiego uśmiechu. Johnny mści się, kradnąc jej laptopa i zostawiając jak najwięcej zawstydzających postów na tablicy jej facebooka, zanim Sue znajdzie dodatkowy klucz do jego pokoju.

To dobry wieczór. Nie taki, na jaki Johnny liczył, ale na pewno nie zły, a to wszystko dzięki jego zajęciom z fizyki. No wiadomo.

 


End file.
